List of Persona -trinity soul- Episodes
This is a list of the episodes of Persona -trinity soul-. Episodes Episode 1 - Special "A" Latency (特A潜在) *Release date: January 5, 2008 Shin Kanzato and Jun Kanzato return to Ayanagi City to live with their older brother, Ryo Kanzato. Ryo, a police superintendent, is investigating the disappearance of a researcher from a submerged vessel. He's alerted to an attack on a member of a Special "A" Latent list and summons his persona to fight off her attacker, Yuji Kimoto. Yuji escapes only to encounter Shin, whose persona awakens to protect him. Episode 2 - Shadow Extraction (影抜き) *Release date: January 12, 2008 Shin is chased away from the scene by Saki Tachibana. The next day, as he and Jun prepare to leave for their first day of school, Ryo tells them they shouldn't stay in Ayanagi. At school, Shin makes friends with Takuro Sakakiba, Megumi Kayano, and Kanaru Morimoto. Takuro introduces him to the concept of Kagenuki, where Shin accidentally awakens Takuro's latent persona. Episode 3 - Marebito (マレビト) *Release date: January 19, 2008 All four of them go out for karaoke and during a bathroom break, Kanaru and Mayumi are attacked by a group of young men. Takuro and Shin find a dazed Kanaru standing over the young men's bodies. They're taken in and interrogated by the police who ask them to keep things a secret. Ryo is attacked by Marebito while looking into a list of Special A Latencies and kills Touma Shikura. Shin, goaded by the detective Kunio Ito, looks into his brother's personal files. Episode 4 - A Whale's Feather (くじらのはね) *Release date: January 26, 2008 While cleaning up their parents' study, Shin and Jun find a children's book written by their parents called A Whale's Feather. Jun leaves the house after an argument between Shin and Ryo is sparked over Ryo's insistence on them moving out. They find Jun at the beach and for a second, he appears to be his dead twin sister, Yuki Kanzato, before collapsing. Episode 5 - A Forced Union (強いられた結合) *Release date: February 2, 2008 Shin overhears Takuro talking about a friend that's gone missing that shares a name with one of the latents from Ryo's files. Jun and Shin investigate a pained voice that Jun hears that night. They encounter Soutarou Senou struggling to keep the persona taken from Takuro's friend within himself. At school, Shin tells Takuro about it when Soutarou appears to fight them. Episode 6 - The Day of the Chief's Disappearance (署長が消えた日) *Release date: February 9, 2008 Poor weather conditions force an idol to reschedule her plans to visit Ayanagi City for a campaign against drunk driving and the police force asks Kanaru and Megumi to take her place. Ryo is called away to look into a reverse case. There he encounters two children being attacked by kidnappers and foils their plot. Episode 7 - The Stranger Who is "Me" (私という他者) *Release date: February 16, 2008 Shin, Jun, Megumi, Kanaru, and Takano go on an overnight trip alongside Megumi's friend Yumi Tasaka and the dorm's caretaker Noboru Inui. Takuro spends time away from the group training his persona bringing him into conflict with Megumi, who wants them not to use their persona. They discover Yumi has gone missing and find her on the edge of the lighthouse. Shin's attempt to save her is disrupted by a vision of a young woman in red forcing Megumi to use her persona to save Yumi. Episode 8 - Under the Camphor Tree (クスノキの下で) *Release date: February 23, 2008 Kanaru's old friend, Mayuri Yamazaki, transfers into their school at the same time a series of bizarre incidents involving impossibly moved and twisted objects begin. The group decides to investigate at night where they find a troubled Mayuri and Jun calms her unstable persona. As the episode closes, Mayuri reveals herself as Saki Tachibana. Episode 9 - Calling from the Sea (海からの呼び声) *Release date: March 1, 2008 Eiko Nikaido, a medical examiner and childhood friend of the Kanzato siblings, invites Shin to join her in looking into the researcher's disappearance at Toyama Bay. She tells him about Ryo's guilt over chosing to save Jun by sacrificing Yuki. While they're out at sea, their boat is suddenly surrounded by feathers floating on the ocean and Shin dreams of being knocked overboard and seeing the young woman in red again. Episode 10 - The Shadow Smiles at the Dusk (影は薄暮に微笑う) *Release date: March 8, 2008 This episode takes place during the same time period as the previous episode with shared events expanded in this one. Mayuri stops by with beef bowls to thank Jun for his help earlier. Jun invites her to share lunch with him and convinces her and Ryo to see a movie with him. She takes the opportunity to ask Ryo about Touma's death as Touma appears, mindlessly attacking them both. That night, Ryo visits Eiko to confirm Touma's body. Episode 11 - Definition of Dependence (依存の定義) *Release date: March 15, 2008 Shin, Takuro, and Megumi discover that Kanaru has been doing shadow extractions behind their back. She admits to them she is addicted to the feeling and has gained a following of people looking to perform extractions with her. During an overnight watch, Toru admits to the group he's known persona users for a long time. Struggling with her urges, Kanaru hides out in a local park where Mayuri leads Shin. Shin holds her until she calms down and her persona emerges. Episode 12 - The Savior (救済者) *Release date: March 22, 2008 Eiko encounters Ito and Tomohiro Narasaki while they're staking out Ryo and confesses she has some concerns about him. Yuki and Jun's surgeon, Keisuke Komatsubara, now going by the name of Mareya, appears on the road while Ryo is driving and threatens to take Ryo's persona. Episode 13 - Crimson Snow (朱に染まる雪原) *Release date: March 29, 2008 Ryo calls Shin out to their family's grave and asks him to take care of Jun before leaving to confront Mareya. Though Ryo is heavily wounded, he exclaims he won't let him have Jun and manages to gravely injure the other. Eiko, who has followed Ryo, is injured and dies in front of him. Episode 14 - The Wandering Ravine (狭間の彷徨) *Release date: April 5, 2008 Six months after Ryo's disappearance, Shin and Jun have moved into the dormitory with Takuro and Megumi. Shin encounters Soutarou, who is looking for more information about the medicine Ryo used to take. A persona user goes berserk in the middle of the city. Shin sees what appears to be his brother's persona as it shoots the rampaging persona. Episode 15 - What Bounds Tomorrow (明日を閉ざすもの) *Release date: April 12, 2008 Shin stops by their old home to find Akihiko Sanada, the man who has taken over Ryo's role in the police department. Akihiko cooks for him and asks about his persona. He explains more about the reverse incidents and Marebito. At the dorm, Inui also pulls Megumi and Takuro aside to speak with them about the same. Akihiko and Inui explain their intention to combat Marebito with the group's powers. Episode 16 - Child of Release and Holy Spirit of Healing (解放の子と治癒の聖霊) *Release date: April 19, 2008 With news that Marebito is meeting up with a distributor for Persona Suppressors, Ito takes Takuro and Shin to ambush them. However, Saki learns of this and Marebito comes in full force. Saki is able to escape with some of the boxes while Soutarou and Taiichi Udo hold them off. Jun suppresses their personas, but is injured in the crossfire. Episode 17 - At the Village of Wind (風の里にて) *Release date: April 26, 2008 To get Jun help, Megumi brings them to her family home. Returning brings back bad memories of her brother's death and her mother's rejection. When they're attacked by Marebito while driving to the hospital, Megumi uses her persona to save everyone and makes amends with her mother. Episode 18 - A Sinking Dream (沈む夢) *Release date: May 3, 2008 Shin notices Jun's personality is beginning to change as he meets with Ayane more frequently. Ayane notices him following them and draws him into a surreal series of dreams. Ayane then kisses Jun, telling him she'll grant his wish. Jun wakes up Shin, but his voice now sounds like Yuki's. Episode 19 - The Returnees (帰還者) *Release date: May 10, 2008 While on the beach, Takuro encounters a man who looks like his father, but does not appear to recognize him. Ito and Akihiko have noticed an increased amount of the people returning from disappearances or recovering from Apathy Syndrome are acting differently. A young woman stops Takuro, claiming to be his long lost father. He brushes her off, but she mentions Cycloid V, the action hero show they were going to watch the day his father disappeared. He reunites with her and realizes that his father is somehow trapped within her. They make ammends as she fades into feathers. Episode 20 - Memory (おもいで) *Release date: May 17, 2008 Jun calls Shin out during school, but reveals it's only to play around. Speaking with him, Shin realizes Yuki is the only one in Jun's body now and Yuki reveals Jun and Ryo are in another world now. That night, Akihiko explains more about Shin's parents and Ayane to him. Yuki is kidnapped on her way home. Episode 21 - Brutality (残刻) *Release date: May 24, 2008 Shin discovers that Yuki's kidnapping was planned between Akihiko and Yuki. Saki explains to Kanaru that she was created for Marebito's purposes, too. Yuki willingly offers herself to Marebito's attempts to use her in replacement for the suppressants, even if it's Jun's power they need. Soutarou shows Saki the clones of Ayane and explains Mareya's plans were to use them as containers for the persona they collected and eventually feed them to her. Episode 22 - The Posessed (依り代) *Release date: May 31, 2008 Soutarou is drained by the close of Ayane when he attacks her. Saki helps Kanaru escape and explains more about her true nature as a data collecting tool. Akihiko and Ito are removed from their positions and Inui reveals he's been reporting to their superior. Shin and the others make it to Marebito's headquarters where they fight Mareya and Ayane's clone. Shin severs Kanaru's dark persona. Jun appears to save them, but tells Shin he only returned to say goodbye. Episode 23 - Embracing the Tie (絆を抱いて) *Release date: June 7, 2008 Kanaru struggles with what she's learned about herself and the illusions she's surrounded by. The police take stock of the clones and discover Kanaru's true purpose and the fact she only will be operational for a short while longer. Shin finds her in the park from before. While sitting with him, Kanaru quietly passes away. Episode 24 - A Wedge of Atonement (贖罪の楔) *Release date: June 14, 2008 Flashing back to ten years earlier, this episode focuses on the Kanzato family before the incident. Ryo's parents take him aside to tell him about their past and their plans for atonement. Wanting to make Eiko happy, Shin goes to find his brother. The original Ayane summons her persona and begins to consume their parents. Seeing this, Shin's persona awakens, but in severing Ayane, he believes he's killed his parents as well. Ryo, troubled by Shin's listlessness after the events of that day, talks to Komatsubara about erasing his memories. Episode 25 - The Groundless Loss (謂れなき喪失) *Release date: June 21, 2008 Shin struggles with his newfound memories and Ayane appears before him, telling him he must defeat her other self. While moving the clones, Inui's superior confronts him with the fact that Inui has been lying in his reports about Akihiko and Ito. Ayane's clone awakens and inflicts everyone in the area with Apathy Syndrome. Shin wanders to the beach with others and dreams of his family still alive. Episode 26 - Surfaced Future (浮上する未来) *Release date: June 28, 2008 Ayane's clone heads for the beach to reunite with the whale. Shin confronts Ryo, who tells him he must remain alone. Megumi and Takuro leave the hospital to prevent the clone from reuniting with the whale. While they take extreme damage, they bring Kanaru's persona out together. Shin returns from the other world to help them as Ayane's clone merges with the whale. Ryo attempts to stop him, but lets him pass when Jun and Yuki attempt to follow Ayane. A climatic battle against Ayane's clone occurs, ending with her death via Cain's shoulder cannon, which costs Ryo's life. He dies in Shin's arms. Category:Persona -trinity soul-